A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus for recording digital audio data in an external storage unit such as a hard disk and reproducing it by a multi-track method.
B) Description of the Related Art
A digital mixer converts audio data of an input analog signal into digital data or directly inputs digital audio data and mixes digital audio data for output. A digital recorder records and reproduces digital audio data in an external storage unit such as a hard disk. A multi-track digital recorder is known as one type of the digital recorder that can record a plurality series of audio data into a plurality of tracks. An apparatus that features the functions of both a digital mixer and a multi-track digital recorder is available nowadays.
Some apparatus having features of both a digital mixer and a multi-track digital recorder can patch (selectively wire) each signal to be input into each input channel. With this patch function, a plurality of analog input signals, a plurality of digital input signals, and a plurality of input signals from internal samplers, external effectors and the like can be assigned to desired input channels of a digital mixer. Some apparatus can set the output bus of each input channel or a direct output of each input channel. With this function, input signals to the input channels of the digital mixer can be set to be output to a plurality of mixing buses such as mixing buses and stereo buses or to be output directly without mixing. A directly output signal or an output signal from a bus such as a mixing bus can be assigned to a desired record track of the digital recorder.
Since a plurality of input signals and recording channels are patched, patch settings for recording input signals require much labor. To avoid this, some apparatus is provided with a quick record setting (quick REC) function of facilitating a patch of input signals if they are recorded without being mixed with other signals. FIG. 13 shows a quick REC window displayed when an operator unit is manipulated in a predetermined manner. By using this window, a plurality of input channels, routing and a plurality of tracks can be set collectively so as to match initial recording.
Referring to FIG. 13, INPUT CH 1301 represents an input signal. For example, analog inputs of eight channels, inputs of eight channels of cards entered into slots and other inputs can be selected. In MIXER CH 1302, two blocks of mixer channels #1 to #8 and mixer channels #9 to #16 of the digital mixer are displayed in a fixed state. Similarly, in REC TR 1303, two blocks of record track numbers #1 to #8 and record track numbers #9 to #16 are displayed in a fixed state. The blocks of MIXER CH and REC TR cannot be changed by using an operator unit.
By properly setting INPUT CH 1301 and clicking EXECUTE 1304 shown in the window, an input patch is established so that each input displayed in INPUT CH 1301 is input to each input channel displayed in MIXER CH 1302.
An output of each channel displayed in MIXER CH 1302 is directly input to each track of an internal recorder displayed in REC TR 1303.
With this quick REC function, settings are performed in the unit of eight input channels and eight tracks so that flexible settings are difficult. For example, if signals have already been recorded in the track #2 and new signals are to be recorded in other tracks without erasing the track #2, it is necessary to first perform the quick REC settings for the tracks #1 to #8 and thereafter designate the track #2 as non-record.
Also with the quick REC function, it is impossible to change an input signal to an input channel. Namely, it is necessary to assign an input signal to an input channel by using another setting window before or after the quick REC setting.
Also with the quick REC function, it is necessary to perform initial settings (initial characteristics settings) of a compressor, equalizer, fader and the like of each input channel. These initial settings are performed in order to avoid an unpleasant event. For example, if the fader was enhanced or the compressor was set greatly immediately before the quick REC settings, recording in this state without readjustment results in recording with improper inputs.
However, there is a need for performing recording with the input channel conditions adjusted immediately before the quick REC settings. The specification of the quick REC function does not satisfy such a need.